Blue Moon Trilogy
by FatedMoon
Summary: When a group of mysterious aliens come to Earth, a young Bulma sees a new adventure and a new rival... rated M for future chapters.
1. Doubt

**Blue Moon**

**"You know you shouldn't be up there Bulma, if you fall your going to be in big trouble…." Chichi was looking uncertainly at the blue haired girl in front of her. Bulma had stacked her fathers Aerodynamics textbooks to get a better look at the "guests".**

**"Look Chichi stop worrying about me so much, nothing is going to happen, I just want to see what all the fuss is about… I mean it's not everyday that aliens come to our palace." Bulma leaned over the terrace but still could not see the so-called "aliens" that had everyone so excited.**

**She did not believe the stories that the old witch Baba had told to her father, but it looked like she was the only one to feel this way. She looked down at the towns square and saw hundreds of people waiting…hoping that what Baba said would not come to pass.**

**That old witch couldn't know anything just by looking into a ball. Really… if her father, a king and the president of Capsule Corporation, one of the leading science corporations, doesn't know something then she was sure a old witch who sits on a ball sure wouldn't.**

**It was really very hot and she began to wonder how all those people managed to stay so close together in the sweltering heat. And why did all the people start dancing…? Her eyes started swimming and she decided to go back into her room… this really was a waste of time anyway.**

**She put her foot behind her but as she looked up into the hot summer sun she noticed what looked to like 20 round balloons coming to the Earth…**

**

* * *

**

**"Wapm Up Prrhm Veglema" an muffled voice came from above. Vegeta ignored the irritating voice. He was sure that whoever bothered him would dearly pay.**

**Ugh. Can't he ever get any sleep… he rolled onto the side of his bed and was finally drifting back to sleep when that blasted voice interrupted his dreams… and he was so close to beating up that overgrown idiot Napa.**

**"Wake up Prince Vegeta"… the voice said again. He snapped out of the bed looking for that blasted machine so that he can finally put an end to the annoying chatter. As he got up he hit his head on something very solid.**

**He should have realized… he was not in his bedroom on Planet Vegetasei… he was in that tiny ball of a "spaceship" that he hated so much. He hated being trapped in such a tiny vessel; he was a prince after all.**

**"Prince Vegeta we are approaching the planet Earth in 2 minutes" the computer stated.**

**"Fine". He would finally get out of this stupid contraption and see why they had to travel across the universe just because that lizard wanted to make contact with lower beings. What was the point? He would much rather pulverize them right now. He knew he could just by himself, he was the strongest Saiyan in 1,000 years.**

**That lizard Freiza liked toying with underdeveloped planets. He took some sick perverse pleasure in knowing that he destroyed a planet by mere manipulation. Disgusting. It went against everything that Saiyans stood for… they might be a planet of "mindless apes" but they never hid it under a cool façade, you knew what you were getting into when you faced a worthy saiyan.**

**He looked out of the window and saw a large blue planet. 'Hmm pathetic… _blue_… it was nowhere near as impressive as Planet Vegeta with its ruby color. The color of blood his father always said. It was fitting really, Planet Vegeta was ****very hostile and only the strong could survive such conditions, only the Saiyans.**

**He contacted his father and the rest of the men to prepare for dissent. if anything, he can always have a little fun with those human weaklings… maybe it wouldn't be so bad…**

**

* * *

**

**"Look! Chichi… that can't be the aliens could it?" Bulma exclaimed her eyes wide.**

**"I think s-so…" Chichi stammered. Bulma rolled her eyes at her friend's obvious fear. Chichi was a sweet girl, and surprisingly strong, but she's constantly scared. Bulma didn't get it Chichi was a princess too and her dad is the Ox King!! How can she be afraid of anything?**

**"Bulma… do you think that we should even be here? I mean what if the aliens are as bad as Baba says they are… we'll have no chance…" Chichi's voice wavered as her eyes began to mist.**

**"Ugh Chichi get a grip on yourself… I doubt anything that wrinkled old witch says is true. Anyways even if they are aliens and even if they are... evil… I doubt they'll hurt us I mean were only kids".**

**Chichi didn't seem convinced with her friends words. But as she considered this maybe... maybe Bulma was right… she was the older one, she was 8 years old… that was basically a woman already. And Bulma was smart… or so she**

**thought. Although she did hear Professor Briefs say that he would consider Bulma taking over his corpotation… or something like that… when he became too old.**

**Chichi giggled at that thought. Bulma? Managing a whole corpotation?!? She can barely manage to get home on time and sit like a lady. Chichi recalled a time where they had snuck out of the house, much to Chichi's displeasure of course, and when they came back at 2 in the morning with a police officer accompanying them saying how Bulma had punched their 10 year old neighbor Tommy Dilino for calling her a "prissy know it all". Tommy had a black eye for a week and told his friends that was beat up by a group of bikers for stealing one of their motorcycles. Chichi giggled again.**

**"What's so funny? I thought you were afraid?" Bulma's eyes narrowed as she took in her best friend's suddenly jovial mood.**

**"Nothing" she said quickly. Bulma had a legendary temper and she didn't want to lose her hearing just yet.**

**"Well come on then I want to get out of this dingy room and go to the town square… if the aliens come I want to see them first!" Bulma climbed down from the stack of textbooks and determinedly strode out of the room.**

**Chichi didn't like the sound of that but instead of disagreeing, merely followed Bulma out of the classroom… she was kind of curious to see these aliens too. 'I wonder if they're green and have pointy ears' she thought '….hmph like that's likely'…**

* * *

A/N: Just to let you know Vegeta is 8 yrs old, as is Bulma and Chichi is 6 (Goku is also 6 but we'll be seeing him in later chapters), i'm going to include all the the dbz characters, just not in the original version... let me know what you think so far.. criticism is also welcomed R&R


	2. Arrival

**Arrival**

**Vegeta was the first to land on the mysterious blue planet. He knew he would seeing how he was the first one to have entered the space pod and blasted off from Planet Vegeta. Vegeta looked out of the spaceship and onto the new planet that they had landed on. Although he knew by his scouter reading that he and his people were the strongest on the planet, he was still wary. **

**This was his first planetary mission and he had a feeling that if things do not go well, that this would have to end as a purge. He suddenly fought a wave of adrenalin and excitement at the thought. He would finally be able to prove to his father that he can handle missions such as these. **

**Vegeta quickly typed in the password that would open his space pod. He had waited 2 months inside the pod in his cryogenical sleep. He felt groggy and disoriented after waking and was now itching to get out. He knew he had to wait until his father had landed and exited _his_ space pod first. **

**He recalled how he had requested this mission. He was not yet of age for a Saiyan. He was only nine, but he did not want to wait to turn thirteen for his chance to go on a mission. He hated being smothered by the royal guards and his father, who believed duty and pride should come before a persons self interest. Vegeta rolled his eyes. **

**He too believed that, but after hearing it day in and day out he grew bored of the whole ordeal. He wanted to have a taste of adventure, he wanted to feel the adrenalin rush that he heard his fellow Saiyan warriors speak about. He recalled how Napa had come back from the battle with the Othilian empire. He had many battle stories to tell and Vegeta had yearned for the chance to deal real battle with real opponents.**

**Vegeta had snuck into the throne room during King Vegeta's meeting with Freiza. After Freiza had requested that King Vegeta went to a planet called Earth for a mission, Vegeta took his opportunity. He applied for the mission and his father agreed to take him on as a subordinate. He would not be able to discuss with the leader, but he would be able to watch his father negotiate with the ruler of this planet. And, if it came to a purge he would be able to participate…**

**He looked up from inside the space pod to see a large group of people forming around the crater that his space pod had made upon landing. Hmm, he wondered how all of them knew where to be, or in that matter how they knew that they were going to be arriving at all today, in this spot…**

* * *

**King Vegeta was obviously weary. He knew that this was an important meeting but he hated leaving his kingdom for such a long time. Freiza had sent him on this mission of diplomacy and was aware of the Kings hesitancy to leave his throne. He knew that Freiza was up to something, but the Icejin was very cunning. All that King Vegeta could do was Freiza's bidding… for now. Once he knew of Freiza's plans, he and his men would be sure to kill him. **

**He heard of the stories that where whispered across the galaxy, Freiza strength and ruthlessness. He knew though, that one day his people will be out of the bastards clutches and King Vegeta would be there to laugh at the downfall of the powerful tyrant.**

**He knew that he though was not strong enough to kill Freiza just yet, but his son Prince Vegeta had shown remarkable skills in a young age. King Vegeta grimaced, his son may be powerful but he was also arrogant. His abilities had only swollen his royal head. When he found that Vegeta had trounced his obligations, the King made sure to take things into his own hands.**

**King Vegeta was adamant about Vegeta learning the ways of a Saiyan before heading into missions. He knew his son was powerful… maybe more so then he himself. He smiled at the thought. He was proud of Vegeta, although he would never admit it, but he was also uncertain about the little Princes' future…**

* * *

**The town square was bustling with activity. The inhabitants had prepared for the arrival of the aliens beforehand. The city was a sea of colors and decorations but Bulma ignored all this as she rushed through the busy town square to where the aliens had landed. She was not supposed to leave the safety of the palace, but she was not going to start obeying rules know. **

**She was steadily growing impatient at the adults who seemed to be swarming a****round the pod. There was a small pod already in a deep crater and she could see four more headed to the Earth. She pushed her way through the throng of people who were yelling at her for being rude. Humph .. If only they knew who she was.**

**"Chichi I see the space pods!!… Chichi?" Bulma scanned the area to find Chichi. Of course, Chichi was talking to a fruit vendor and didn't hear a word she had said. She marched to her. "Chichi" she said in an exasperated tone "what are you doing talking to this man when we are going to see some aliens?" **

**Chichi looked at the vendor, a short middle aged man with a tuft of gray hair on his head and a crooked smile on his face. "Well.." Chichi started " I was looking around to see what I can give the aliens as a present. You know as a welcome gift, seeing as were princesses and that is our royal duty you know. Well anyway, while I was looking this nice man told me that a piece of fruit would be perfect. I think you should get them something too Bulma, its polite. " **

**The vendor toothless smile grew even wider at the prospect of making a nice sale, but Bulma was quick to end his excitement. "No thanks Chichi, anyways come on were going to be late if you don't get a move on." **

**Bulma was so excited. She didn't believe Baba at first, but she couldn't deny that the old witch seemed to tell truth. Her mind was whirring with the possibilities. If these things were aliens they should be smart, and by the looks of the space pods they were sure to have some amazing technology. She vaguely wondered if her father would let her look at them and dismantle them. **

**BOOM -BOOM- BOOM-BOOM**

**The remaining four pods crashed to the Earth with such force that Chichi, Bulma and the other nearby spectators were blown off their feet. Bulma got back on her feet unsteadily and then helped Chichi up who had landed on her but and was now rubbing the sore area. **

**Bulma was amazed at what she saw… there was now a total of five pods and the pod to the largest one seemed to be opening…**

* * *

A/N: I'm think ill be able to upload new chapters every few days depending on how busy I am... I'd love to hear any comments you have... criticism is always welcomed and will be taken into consideration... R&R please


	3. Different

Blue Moon Chp 3

Bulma's eyes grew wide as she saw one of the pods begin to open. The large metal objects opening lifted to reveal a man. He looked to be an average man except for his unusual clothing and hair. The man exited the space pod and Bulma took in his appearance.

He was a tall man with long black hair that seemed to defy gravity; it shot straight up and looked as if it was made of fire. He was handsome but in a fierce and deadly way. His cold eyes were narrowed and his hard face was set in a scowl that seemed permanent. Although fierce, Bulma could tell he was royal or at least extremely wealthy. He was wearing what looked to be a black uniform, and on top he had on a white battle armor with a silky blood red cape hanging magnificently down his back. She noticed that he was extremely muscular and she felt a wave of energy emit from him.

The man looked behind him at the other space ships and gave a quick nod of his head. The other pods opened to reveal four others. There were three other men and a child who looked to be about her own age. They did not look too different from humans. She was unsure that they actually were. They all seemed to have brown belts wrapped around their waists and were wearing red glasses that only covered one eye. She vaguely wondered what it was for. She quickly assessed the men.

The first man was tall and had a patch of brown hair on his otherwise bald head. He was also wearing a battle armor, and he was humongous… she had never seen a human of his size. She would hardly go up to the giant's knee.

The second man seemed to look less intimidating, but he too had a scowl set on his face. He had spiky black hair that shot in different directions and a red headband wrapped around his head. This man stood very close to a boy who looked about the age of 14, the teenager resembled the man with the head band greatly, except for the long hair that reached down to his lower back. And, finally the boy.

He quickly captured her attention. She was enthralled by him. He was obviously the youngest of the group and yet seemed to command their respect. He was the spitting image of the man with fire hair, whom she was sure was his father. His dark obsidian eyes looked bored and disdainful, and yet she got the feeling that he was aware of everything. He looked around the area scanning the faces of the stunned humans. And then he smirked at them, as if patronizing them. Oh! He seemed so arrogant… so indifferent.

The man with the fire hair seemed to say something to his comrades but she could not hear what it was from the top of the crater. They all nodded, except for the boy, who did not seem to be paying attention.

'What are they talking about' she wondered. Suddenly though the men seemed to come closer to them. But they were not walking or climbing up the crater… they were flying. All five of the men were floating in air… how… are they… doing that? It was beyond belief.

She heard Chichi release a small whimper of fear and felt her own jaw drop. There were excited and worried murmurs running through the crowd of humans. They knew that they would be aliens, but they looked so much like themselves… except for that eccentric hair… and of course the flying.

The men were now reaching the top of the crater. The humans tentatively took a few steps back to allow the strangers room. She can see the fear on her peoples faces… she was not feeling to brave herself, but she of course would keep a cool face… Bulma Briefs was not afraid of anything.

* * *

Vegeta watched as the people fearfully gave room for them to land. He enjoyed their obvious concern. His father touched down onto the soft soil of this new planet and Vegeta landed along side him. Nappa came to the Kings immediate right, as he was the Kings personal bodyguard and he took his job very seriously.

Vegeta had often found the man irritating with his incessant need to "protect" the King, who was actually stronger then him, but he put up with the man because he was a loyal subordinate… and Vegeta had to admit that Nappa could be very funny and he was a great story teller… when he isn't pestering him.

Bardock and Radditz landed behind the Elite saiyans. They were only third class but they were amazingly strong. There were rumors throughout the galaxy that the Saiyan race was radically evolving. Even their weak warriors have proven to be immeasurably stronger than many other species.

The computer stated that this planet was mostly a commerce planet, but instead of the usual dirt and pollution that covered "prosperous" commerce planets, this planet seemed clean and peaceful. He saw the inhabitants shift around, uncertain of what was going to happen to them and what the Saiyans were going to say. He was also surprised that these humans looked so much like Saiyans. Except of course that they were a lot weaker then Saiyans… maybe it is because they lacked a tail, Vegeta mused.

"Humans! I am King Vegeta, ruler of Planet Vegeta" King Vegeta started in a booming voice. "This" he said pointing to Vegeta "is my son Prince Vegeta, and my men Nappa, Bardock and his son Radditz." he said sweeping his hand towards his men.

"We are here to speak to the leader of this planet. Tell me! Who is he?" Vegeta was impressed with his father. He had given a command to the people of this planet, and he expected results. He was sure that these people can sense his father's authority. As he expected no one seemed to have a voice at the moment and the town's people were literally shaking where they stood. There was total silence.

King Vegeta became frustrated with these humans lack of response. "If I do not see the ruler of this planet soon, lives will be lost…"

* * *

Bulma did not know what to do…. Was she supposed to answer the haughty demand of this demon King? She was the princess and these aliens where here to see her father, as Baba had prophesized, but Bulma was rooted where she stood. These aliens had a demonic and brutal side to them. She could sense their bloodlust and she was shocked and intrigued with their confident air.

For the first time the know-it-all princess, did not know what to do. She looked over at Chichi and saw that her best friend was in no better shape. She looked back at the aliens and saw that she was just a mere 20 feet away from them. Surely she could summon up the courage to walk that length.

Bulma took a deep breath and took a step forward. But the King, in his frustration did not notice Bulma, he gave a guttural growl and instead seized the closest human to him. Chichi gave a frightened yelp as the King grabbed her round the waist and hoisted her towards him.

He tucked Chichi under his arm and announced to the shocked spectators

"This child will see her last day if none of you foolhardy souls can take me to the ruler of this planet."

Chichi was wrestling in his arms trying desperately to get free. Her obsidian eyes dilated with fright as she gained no reaction to the man holding her. Bulma knew that she had to speak up; her friend was counting on her and may even die if she kept silent.

"NO!! Don't hurt her, I-I'll take you to the King… just please, put Chichi down…" Bulma pleaded. King Vegeta looked at the child at his feet and said "I will put the child down once I meet the spineless man you call a ruler."

"He is not spineless… he is a great man and you better show respect" Bulma answered hotly.

She had forgotten of her fear of the alien as soon as he spoke ill of her father. King Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the strange child. She was emotional and headstrong. He had never had an inferior speak to him in such a condescending manner, but he decided not to punish her, because she had in truth, amused him.

"Hmpph… Lead the way then." He said with a small smirk playing on his lips. Bulma looked at him critically and then turned on her heel without a backward glance. The King handed the tiny girl in his arms to Bardock, who hoisted her up in his arms.

Bardock looked at the delicate features of the girl, with her black hair and eyes and felt a certain fondness for her. He wondered how his youngest looked know… he had not seen him since the day he sent him to this very planet. He wondered vaguely if he should go pay him a visit… hmpph rather not.

He did not want to be stuck with a brat while he was supposed to be on a mission. And he knew that Radditz would not want to be stuck playing babysitter when he was supposed to be on his first mission. He smiled at that notion.

"Father, why did the King let that brat speak to him that way? She should have been murdered for her insolence." Radditz asked his father.

"The girl is obviously royalty Radditz, it is not wise to kill a royal while on a foreign planet... no matter how weak they seem. King Vegeta knows this of course." Radditz looked a little confused at this statement and then asked "But father… how do you know she is of royal descent, she dresses like a peasant…"

Bardock frowned at this statement "Looks can be deceiving… the child has the air of nobility running through her, undoubtedly she is a reckless child with the way she had spoken to the King…" Bardock smirked at the thought "but she is royalty… she probably snuck out of the palace. Hmm, you do remember the number of times Nappa had to stop his duties for the King to find that the Prince had once again went exploring… this Earth child seems to have the same total lack of obedience"

Bardock couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Nappa chasing around an arrogant 3 year old Prince Vegeta around town. Nappa himself had been shocked to learn that while the Prince was on his little excursion, he had accidentally bumped into 4 large saiyans.

The saiyans not having realized that Vegeta was the Prince, quickly started tossing the infant around. Nappa though was shocked to see the state of the 4 saiyans who had to be carted off to the Regeneration tanks for a week, but even more surprised that the Prince was sitting atop of a rock completely unharmed and dusting his clothes off. When the King had heard of Vegeta's little outing King Vegeta practically bursted with pride.

* * *

A/N: I know you guys are probably sick and tired of people asking you to comment.. but im going to do it anyway cause i need the motivation right now lol... so just humor me it can be an kind of comment.. even flamers will be allowed

btw- bulma and vegeta will officially meet in the next chapter... and they dont really hit it off lol


	4. Meeting

Blue Moon~ Chapter 4

Bulma lead the strange group of newcomers into West City and through the gates of her father's royal compound. As she approached the gates the sentries on duty stopped her.

"Princess Bulma, your father has been looking for you all over the palace. We have been notified to keep you safely inside the grounds until we have more information on the aliens that landed just moments ago." Said the taller of the guards called Obo. He had been sentry since before she was born and she loved sneaking past him when he was flirting with his many girlfriends while he was supposed to be on duty.

"I know I know but you don't have to wait for the information Obo… the aliens are right behind me" Bulma said knowing that that would shock Obo. Obo looked past her to the small crowd of people that was standing behind her. They looked to be normal people, but they had on the strangest clothes and he noticed one of them was holding the Ox Kings daughter behind him using his…tail! He saw princess Chichi whimper with fear and hastily called more guards to escort the newcomers into the kings work room.

Four guards approached the aliens warily and one of them foolishly tried to grab Princess Chichi away from her captor, but the alien merely glared at him and pushed him forcefully away and sent the man flying across the entrance hall. After that the guards just stood a couple hundred feet behind the newcomers.

Bulma led the way after that. As she neared her father's work room she pressed the button on the steel door and waited till the speakers asked for her identification before stating her name and allowing for the obligatory retina scan. The steel doors slid open and allowed her and her group to pass through into the large and extremely disorganized room. The kings work room was just that, with tools and blue prints scattered around the various work benches and half-finished experiments littering the floor along with dozens of coffee cups and cigarette butts. He hated staying in the conference room and would instead stay days on end immersed in his work. In the far corner of the room stood her father busily typing in complex equations into his super computer while his constant companion Scratch, the black cat which was even at this moment perched on his shoulder.

"Papa… papa I have people here to see you." Bulma called out

"People? What people? I don't have any appointments scheduled today" he said still busily hunched over his computer.

King Vegeta stepped around Bulma his cape whistling past her face. "I believe you do now. You are, I presume King Briefs, ruler of section 3 planet Earth and president of Capsule Corporation?" Bulma wondered how this alien knew about her father and his kingdom… they never made contact with other beings and his knowledge that her father ruled one of the twelve sanctions of Planet Earth made her wonder just what else he knew.

Her father finally turned away from his experiments and looked at the company that Bulma had brought in. "Yes… that's me, but who are you?" he asked curiously. He looked onto the group as if it were an everyday occurrence that five larger than life figures stood before him, one of which was holding his daughters best friend by a tail and the others who had the strangest hairdos, instead he looked upon them with what seemed to be mild amusement.

"I am King Vegeta from the Planet Vegeta-sei, we have been ordered to come here by Lord Freiza, he apparently has interest in your Capsule Corporation." King Vegeta stated, looking bored. "If we could discuss the matter in private…" he said looking around for a place that would be suitable in the clustered room.

Her father looked startled for a moment before saying hesitantly "you… you are the aliens that we were expecting? Why you look just like us! Remarkable! I'll have to run some tests… we should get started right away… but..my god man! Why are you holding that child like that?"

The strange man who spoke, King Vegeta, looked upon her father as if he was crazy. He leaned over to the enormous slightly bald headed man behind him and whispered in a carrying voice "Nappa, do you think this man is sane? On our planet we cast out the strange, we don't make them king! What a strange planet…" Nappa merely grunted in agreement. King Vegeta turned his attention back to the strange king, who was apparently still mumbling to himself about studies and analyzing data. "We did not come here to be lab rats… we came to discuss a trading opportunity. Lord Frieza has heard about your inventions and wishes you to set up a trade agreement. He is, of course most generous in his payments."

"I'm sorry young man, I don't trade my secrets with anyone. Capsule Corporation is managed only by the Briefs family and has been for the last 48 years, trust me you are not the first one to ask to trade knowledge and you won't be the last… although you are truly the first alien to ask… wait till Dr. Gero hears about this in the next meeting, ah he'll be so jealous!" the purple headed man said with a smug satisfied look as he scratched the small creature on his shoulder.

King Vegeta expected this sort of answer "Oh you'll be surprised how… persuasive Lord Frieza can be. We have come with an offer you will not be able to refuse and with all due respect" King Vegeta sneered "it would be… in your, ah… best interest, if you would sit down and discuss the terms of the agreement". Her father looked up into the strange mans face and smiled genially. Bulma did not understand how her father seemed so oblivious to this King Vegeta guy, he really scared her. There was something about him that made her think that he was more than willing to hurt them if it came to that.

Just at that moment though the steel doors slid open and her mother walked in carrying a large tray with assorted teas and cakes and a large tea kettle "Sweetie!" she said in her trilling voice sauntering over in her usual airy matter "the teas ready and I got that strawberry shortcake you love so much but they ran all out of the chocolate éclairs so I'll just have to get them tom-" she stopped short at the sight of all the people in her husband's usually deserted workplace. "Oh my! Why didn't you tell me you had company? I would have ran out and got more cakes! And my, such handsome big strong men." she said latching onto Bardocks arm.

Bardock looked at her in bewilderment for a moment before looking at his king and bashfully putting his right hand behind his head. He took a quick look at the enormous tea tray that the strange, but nonetheless beautiful, woman was holding and heard his stomach rumble. Apparently the blonde woman heard it and said "Oh my! This ones hungry! Ok come on boys lets go into the dining room and I'll feed you men up and you'll tell me who you are and if you boys are single…" she started dragging the men into the dining room without giving them a choice in the matter and Bulma heard her father agree saying "Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea don't you think scratch?"

Bulma just stared on as the three grown aliens, the princess and the teenage boy followed. The only one that stayed behind was the youngest of them all, the one called Prince Vegeta. He looked at her with contempt and gave a smirk.

"So… you're what passes as life on this planet? Pathetic. We should have just destroyed this planet instead of wasting our time. What's your power level earthling?" he said the smirk still in place.

"My… my what?" Bulma stuttered disliking being left with this arrogant strange… did he really call her, Bulma Briefs heiress to the Capsule Corp empire and kid genius pathetic?

"Your power level" he said drawing the words out "Gods don't you even have a power level? This place is worthless, how will I train when this gravity is so light and the people are weak?"

Bulma stared at him for a moment but then her anger began to surge "Listen buster!" she said prodding him on the chest with her finger "We are not "weak" and I'm certainly not pathetic! I'll have you know that I'm the smartest and most beautiful girl in all of West City! So there!" she said jabbing her finger into her chest one more time and sticking out her tongue at him.

Vegeta looked at her for a moment with shock and what seemed to be mild admiration. "Whatever… wher'es the food? Im starving" Bulma looked at him for a second debating on whether or not she should show him to the eating area. He was so arrogant, but she was told that she came of to condifent to, and he didn't just lay down and roll over like every one else seemed to do around her because she was the kings daughter. So she just rolled her eyes and lead the way knowing that the prince was following her with crossed arms and a stubborn face and Bulma idly wondered whether or not she finally found a person who was as equally reckless as she was. The thought excited her.


	5. Negotiations

When Bulma and Vegeta entered the dining room they saw that the others where seated and already in deep discussion about something. Bulma saw her mother hurriedly bouncing around putting down more plates of food even though they had at least five robots that could easily do the work in half the time. Her mother insisted that when new guests arrive it was the job of the hostess to see to their needs, although Bulma was sure that these "guests" did not fit into the usual company that her mother usually had. Nevertheless she was buzzing around the strangers like a humming bird.

The dining room was extremely elegant and looked nothing like her fathers work station. This room was her mothers creation and literally screamed of royalty. There was a large deep mahogany table with gilded gold sidings designed to look like swirling branches, it seated about fifty people comfortably and there were portraits and tapestries everywhere. Her mother styled it after the old world styling when people did not have robots, and capsules or even electricity! She knew for a certainty that she would have hated growing up during that time without having one of her experiments to tinker with.

She looked around the room and saw that the men were already seated. King Vegeta had a place at the top of the table across her own father. To the Kings left was the big man called Nappa and to the King right was an empty chair, Bulma figured that it was meant for the arrogant prince. To Nappa's left sat the wild looking Bardock and Radditz whose hair touched the floor when he sat on the large winged chairs that accompanied the table. Chichi was no longer with them and she wondered where she had gotten to. Radditz seemed to be looking at the food her mother was setting before them with apparent relish and kept glancing to the top of the table to see if the King had begun to eat.

Prince Vegeta moved alongside her and took the empty chair that was offered to him, and Bulma moved to sit beside her father. She knew she was allowed to stay and hear this since her father took her to most of his meetings so that she could get a taste for corporate life. Even though her father hated getting out of his throne room, he set up meetings with different scientists, diplomats and political figures at least once a day so that he could stay on top of his empire.

Dr. Briefs said a brief word of welcome to the newcomers and asked them to start eating. The foreign men looked at each other and grinned and then began eating as if they were starved animals. Plate upon plate was taken and in a matter of seconds discarded off to the side. Roast Venison, gone. A whole lamb…gone. Five different types of chickens, sautéed for hours and slaved over by the kitchen staff….gone. Bulma stared in shock at the amount of food these men could eat! She looked at the King and Prince, they alone seemed to master the art of table manners, even though their pace of consuming their food was not any slower than the other men. Quite truly the ones named Bardock and Radditz seemed to be in a competition to see who could eat the most food in the most disgusting way… Radditz was winning. He had bits of chicken stuck in his hair and his hands were greasy with fats from the food.

When they finally began to slow and catch their breaths, King Vegeta cleared his throat and began in his slow carrying voice. "As I have mentioned, I am King Vegeta from the planet Vegeta-sei. I have come here on a mission of diplomacy and extend a hand to trade with your planet on behalf of Lord Freiza ruler of the planet Icejin and leader of the Planet Trade Organization. He has heard from his vast network that your planet has made some remarkable advances in the field of science due to your contributions and he wishes to trade knowledge with you." he said looking at her father.

"I don't understand… how does this Lord Freezer.. or whatever… know what we have made these advances? Our planet has never had contact with life outside of our own." her father said his eyes wide with curiosity. Vegeta chuckled quietly to himself at the mans mispronunciation of that idiot Freizas name.

"Oh? Forgive me, but Freiza has his informants all over the universe. There are aliens on this planet that you are certainly not aware of that have blended into your society. They have reported back to the main ship and told us of something called the Dynocaps and your advances in robotic engineering. We have also heard of your ability to synthesize DNA and create new forms of life. I believe you were behind the recreation of the creatures called dinosaurs on your planets and from what I've heard you were able to change their genetic composition and make them less violent and animalistic and give them more "human" qualities. Is that correct?" King Vegeta said.

"Well… yes that's all true…" Dr. Briefs said hesitating slightly. Bulma knew that her father did not like discussing his experiments with outsiders. For a genial and kind hearted man, he guarded his experiments dearly. Not a single person knew the formulas and equations that he had mastered for the Dynocaps or any of his other inventions. Even his staff of scientists, who were a team of the most notable minds of their time, were never allowed that kind of information. He never wrote the equations down on paper from fear of theft that even his hundreds of patents couldn't prevent and those rare blueprints that he did jot down were in a highly complicated code that her father hadn't shared with anyone.

No one except Bulma.

Bulma had known the formulas for most of her fathers creations since the age of five when she had demonstrated an already college level aptitude in the field of physics, engineering and robotics. Many times her and her father sat down late into the night discussing changes and upgrades that could be made to the products. Bulma contributions had helped even her father, and Dr. Briefs was sure that given the chance, his daughter would surpass even him in just a few short years. But he was careful not to say too much, Bulma was already susceptible to danger just by being the Kings daughter and the richest heiress on planet Earth. He kept her knowledge quiet, tutoring her himself and never letting her go to public schooling or even the highly acclaimed graduate program for astrophysics in West City University.

He had thought to enroll her only the previous summer, and he was sure that she would be accepted without a problem, but he feared for her life. There was already three failed kidnapping attempts, one that had cut a little to close for his liking, and the fact that Bulma was reckless and liked to sneak out on her own or with the Ox Kings daughter did not help with his blood pressure, even if the little Ox Princess was well learnt in the ways of martial arts like the Ox King himself.

Dr. Briefs turned his attention back to the men at his table. "I'm sure you know then, since you know so much already, that I do not share my findings with anyone. You could understand of course, the politics involved with advancements in the field of science."

"Of course, but Lord Freiza also knows that you have a large hunger for the unknown, and has said that if you agree he is willing to share his own trade secrets. We are not without our own exceptional technology. As members of the Planet Trade Organization, we have access to top of the line space vehicles that can travel through galaxies in only a matter of days, we are aware that your own planets contributions to space travel has been… sorely lacking. You're planet can greatly expand with our help… not only that but we have a healing system that we call the Rejuvenation Tank that speeds the healing process by eight hundred percent. Broken bones and spinal injuries would be laughingly easy to heal and you would have access to all that information. You can expand your empire to not only your planet, but to those planets surrounding yours."

Her fathers eyes widened at the thought of being able to tear apart the promised machinery and figuring out exactly how it worked… she could already see his hands twitch to the tool belt that was strapped around his waist. But she was not so easily convinced.

"Umm… I'm sorry but it just doesn't make sense." Bulma piped up. She was uneasy around this group but she just didn't think this trade was as easy as the man said it was.

Seven pairs of eyes swiveled to her direction as if noticing her for the first time. The foreign King and Prince seemed shocked that she would speak up when the others were discussing plans that Vegeta was sure she didn't understand.

"Bulma dear you shouldn't interrupt when big strong men talk" her mother scolded "now at your cake dear"

Her father however was used to her speaking her mind in meetings, and in fact encouraged it, nodded for her to continue.

"Well… its just that… it seems weird that five aliens come onto our planet and try to negotiate with us to "trade our knowledge" when they already stated that they work for a man that is leader of a _planet trade _… why would this Lord Frieza want to trade technology when he can have the whole planet?" Bulma said.

King Vegeta was slightly impressed with the young princesses astuteness. In fact, he had asked the Icejin almost the same question when he received the debriefing for this mission.

_Flashback _

"My lord, I don't understand. Why would you send us to this planet Earth to exchange in trade? It is a lowly planet that hasn't even expanded beyond its own galaxy. There is no profit in it to trade with a planet that has no connection with the galactic market and it is a pathetically small planet with only one sun and one moon. There would not even be any profit to size it directly." King Vegeta said bowing in front of the smaller creature in front of him. His lackeys Zarbon and Deidoria standing on either side of him

"My dear King, you disappoint me. So narrow minded in your thinking you Saiyans are. Destruction and land… ahh that's all you ever think about." Lord Freiza said looking mockingly at the bowed form of the prince. "you are right in thinking that the Earth itself is inconsequential to my empire, but what it has to offer is abundant. I have heard, from my many little spiders on that planet, that there is a man on that planet with the technology to put an entire space station into a capsule small enough to swallow… can you imagine the amount of weapons and vehicles we could hold in a single _pocket _with that kind of technology?"

King Vegeta gaped at the information… if what he said was true this technology would be worth trillions on the galactic market. Still… "but my lord, if this information is correct than why not just take the technology and the planet along with it?"

"Ahh well… the man we speak of guards his secrets most deeply… and I believe it'll be easier to have them believe we are friends rather than enemies. We will give them some of our old information and technology and they will look upon it as if it were a gift from god and will sell among themselves… what is the population? A few billion I heard and yet we will take it across the galaxies and go to a few billion _planets._"

"Yes my lord"

_End of Flashback _

"Trust me child, we have no need of this lone planet in the far corner of the universe, but we do want that information and we are willing to trade most generously." King Vegeta said his cold black eyes looking squarely into her blue ones. Bulma looked away hastily and turned back to her father.

"I agree to trading with your leader, but I will not give up my information. I will develop all the technology myself and you can ship it over but the information stays with me, that is the best I can do…" said firmly.

"Hmm… I understand the hesitancy old man. But how about we set up an agreement that would be beneficial to both of us? The journey over to the nearest space station to your planet is about a month for earths time… you are welcome to join us on the journey. Lord Freiza expected this sort of response and has offered a state of the art laboratory for you to work in and develop your technology along with a place for you to stay. He has offered this area for three months. Three months of trading… and if you are not satisfied with the end result, you can go back to your planet and we will not bother you…"


	6. Training

"You… you want me to come out to space with you?" Bulma's father spluttered in shock.

"Yes… three months is all it would take for you to see the benefits of this agreement… for both of us, of course."

"A three month stay! And a month's journey just to reach there and then again the same length back? That's five months' time! I can't leave my company and my kingdom unattended for such a long period of time… it would be disastrous." Dr. Briefs said, shaking his head while he spoke.

"Maybe… if the care is placed in the wrong hands, but I do believe that you can find someone trust worthy to look after both aspects of your life while you are away. And if you have no one that you can trust with such a task then I would have to doubt you're abilities as a king, speaking as a fellow king of course." King Vegeta said, leaning back on his chair "It is a kings job to know when a golden opportunity has befallen for his kingdom and it is a scientists job to explore the new and unexplained, you are both of these things so I am sure you will be able to make the proper adjustments."

"Why… yes. I suppose the Ox King could rule in my stead for a few months with my advisors help and Dr. Robards and my board of directors can look after the company. Oh, it is such an unbelievable opportunity to look at technology that in so many ways is much more advanced than our own" he said seemingly speaking to himself.

"Yes… okay I'll do it… I'll give you're Lord Frieza three months of my time" Bulmas father said finally.

Prince Vegeta did not like the way the old scientist said _you're_ Lord Frieza. He was not his ruler and never would be, but Vegeta's father did not correct the old man so Vegeta sat there silently with his arms crossed, sullenly listening to this pointless conversation until he could go outside and train with Radditz and Nappa.

"Good we have a small ship manned by Lord Frieza's men that will be arriving tomorrow morning to take us to the base. We shall depart at that time." King Vegeta said preparing to stand up.

"Tomorrow morning! But that's not enough time! I have so much packing to do, notes to take, lab equipment to store for safe journey. I have to inform the Ox King and my advisors and see that the technicians will be able to handle my absence and… and my plants and animals… what about them?" said slightly panicked at the amount to do before leaving. "No no I need about a month to get prepared."

"A month? We do not have that kind of time… we have rulers from other planets that need our attention. We leave tomorrow" King Vegeta declared.

"Now wait just a minute!" Dr. Briefs cried "you can't just come in here and expect me to pack up and go the moment of your say so. I can't just up and leave! It just isn't possible." Bulma looked up to see her father shaking in indignation.

King Vegeta looked surprised at first and then nodded his head slowly and turned to Nappa "Fine… Nappa inform Captain Tygerias that we will need two weeks till departure" he turned back to Dr. Briefs "That should be enough time to settle any loose ends"

"Fine… fine. Two weeks' time" he did not seem very pleased with this either, but seemed not to want to argue about it anymore.

"I would also like to request lodgings in this area so that my men and I will be around the premises, if we are to stay here for two more weeks. Our space pods were only built for the journey and are not comfortable unless we are under the induced sleeping gas" King Vegeta explained.

"Yes, yes that won't be a problem, our compound has many rooms. My wife Bunny will show you to your rooms and get you settled in. I will head straight to the labs and start making the necessary adjustments for the expedition" Dr. Briefs said distractedly.

"Would it be alright if I join you Dr. Briefs" requested Bardock "I am something of a scientist back on my home planet and I would be greatly interested to see the various technology you have. If that's okay with you, my lord" he said turning back to King Vegeta, who nodded his approval.

Radditz was shifting his feet uneasily. His father's interest in the sciences made him a sort of laughing stock back on Vegeta-sie, even though Radditz knew that it was that interest that also made him a brilliant tactician and allowed him to create the artificial moon simulator, which allowed his people to win countless battles in other planets.

Dr. Briefs looked on in surprise to learn that this tall burly man had an interest in his work. He seemed to be more of a soldier than a scientist, but he knew from experience to not categorize people. Why Bulma was only a child and she had a far better understanding of science than many of his colleagues.

"Why yes, it would be wonderful to have an… umm… outsiders opinion of my work. Follow me and Bunny will show the rest of you to your rooms."

"Oh I'd love to" Bunny said, latching on to the nearest male, which happened to be Nappa. Nappa looked flustered and blushed brightly while King Vegeta merely rolled his eyes as the strange pair led them out of the dining room and into their temporary living quarters, the little Prince trailing behind muttering something that sounded like "idiot" under his breath.

Bulma watched as the two different groups left in opposite directions without a backward glance. Aliens, space visits and boys with monkey tails all in one day? Life did not get any weirder than that! She had to go find Chichi and tell her all about it. She was probably in the training room, where she usually was when she was nervous or bored. Chichi loved training as much as Bulma loved figuring out complex equations or riding her hover bike around.

Ten minutes later, Bulma was on the other side of the compound and was walking into the building that was used as a gymnasium/training area. They had built it a couple of years ago when Bulma was going through her Olympic Gymnastics phase. That had lasted about four months before she had completely lost interest and the place now stood abandoned except for the occasional aerobics classes her mother did there or when Chichi came to visit. Bulma pushed open the heavy door and saw Chichi doing her usual exercises. She was showing the old punching bag no mercy and Bulma had to admit that the little princess could definitely pack a punch.

"Chichi, why have you been in here this whole time? Hello! We have aliens on the premises! Isn't that cool?" Bulma said excitedly.

Chichi did not look back or stop with her exercises. "No it's not 'cool' Bulma. Did you see that thing that lifted me up? It was scary and dangerous and definitely not _cool_"

"Yeah that was pretty mean of them I guess. But still you should have been there. Apparently they want daddy to come up into space with them and teach them all about the Dynocaps and stuff. So there gona stay here for a couple of weeks until there ready to go up there. And they told us about some of the cool stuff they had… you think daddy will let me join him up there?"

"They came up here to talk about technology?… that doesn't make any sense" Chichi said wonderingly.

"What do you mean Chi" Bulma asked.

"Well they don't look like the science-y type you know… I mean I see fighters all the time at my dad's dojo and these guys… I don't know I have this _feeling_ that they're extremely powerful. Built for combat you know _and_ they were wearing armor" Chichi explained.

The door of the gym slammed open "Well you're right about that little earthling" Prince Vegeta said walking through the doors flanked by Radditz.

"I was told that this is your training room" the prince said looking around where the treadmill and weights were "Its pathetic. No wonder you humans are so weak"

"I am not weak" Chichi yelled. Bulma knew Chichi got extremely mad when people underestimated her strength.

Vegeta just stood watching them with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. The older boy, Radditz crossed over the room where the Olympic barbell stood with a one hundred pound plate on each side and watched as he lifted it up in the air with one hand and started flipping it around.

"Look at this thing Vegeta. It's so light one of our babies can bend it" he said laughingly.

"It doesn't seem like this place will have any decent sparring partners. I guess I'm stuck with you and Nappa again" Vegeta replied.

"Yes my lord, but if you could stick with Nappa my ass would sorely appreciate it" Radditz said with a mocking smile.

"Stand aside little girls, while we show you how a true saiyan prince fights!" Vegeta proclaimed "Come on coward, I've been cooped up in that pod for too long and you're the only one around."

Radditz grumbled something under his breath, but did what his prince asked. After a few stretches Bulma and Chichi watched in awe as the two boys engaged in a fight they had never seen before.

They were moving so fast that they seemed to be a blur, but every once in a while Bulma saw Vegeta and Radditz land a powerful punch or kick. She was not able to keep up with the battle, although Chichi was faring better than her and would often times gasp in horror when Vegeta kicked Radditz up into the air and then forcefully hit him back down to the gymnasium floor, which seemed to have acquired a number of cracks since the fight began.

Bulma was not entirely certain either, but it seemed that many times the two boys were flying while fighting, which she remembered them capable of. But not only that, but they were shooting blue lights out of their hands, and from the way that they were reacting when hit with these lights, it apparently hurt.

It was obvious that Chichi had been right that the aliens were built for fighting they moved so fast and there fighting was incredible. After a few more minutes of fighting, Radditz yielded. Prince Vegeta offered a hand to help Radditz up which Radditz took, wiping off blood from the corner of his mouth.

"An honorable fight, my prince" Radditz said, bowing to one knee his right arm placed over his heart and his head bowed.

"A worthy opponent" Prince Vegeta replied.

"Wow! That was awesome! Can you teach me how to fly and kick that fast and shoot those energy beams?" Chichi asked jumping up and down with excitement. Learning new techniques always got her hyped up and she seemed to forget the distrust she had for the newcomers.

"Sure it's not that hard, you guys are what about six…seven? You probably know how to control your energy and how to harness right? So teaching you how to fly shouldn't be that hard" Radditz replied.

"I'm eight!" Bulma replied indignantly "and harness our energy? What are you talking about?"

"You don't know how to harness your inner life force? Oh wow!" Radditz replied in bewilderment obviously not expecting them to be so inexperienced in something that the aliens thought was extremely easy.

"Don't waste your time on them Radditz" Prince Vegeta sneered

"Ahh it's not like we have anything else to do… we have two weeks to kill on this planet and sadly I'm not speaking literally" Radditz said chuckling lightly from his own joke.

"Fine do what you please… but I'm not going to play this fool's errand."

_Wow, what a jerk_ Bulma thought, but Chichi paid no attention and eagerly went over to the older boy. Bulma sighed and sat down alongside her. She thought it would be cool if she learned how to fly and shoot laser beams and stuff, but she didn't think humans would be able to do it.

She watched as Vegeta walked to the other side of the gymnasium and start doing some air exercises. His movements seemed so precise and focused that she didn't think it was that hard to comprehend how the smaller, younger boy beat his older and fairly larger friend.

… so for now we'll start off small, since you guys have never done anything like this before. Let your body relax and make the fingertips of both your hands touch like this" he demonstrated cupping his hands and connecting each fingertip to the corresponding fingertip on the other hand creating a small oval shaped bowl. "and then focus all your energy into that cup… let it fill up."

"Fill up? How?" Bulma said feeling slightly stupid.

"How? I don't really know how to explain it quite honestly" he said rubbing the back of his head as Bulma had seen his father do only recently "I mean on my planet even the babies can control their energy so it kind of comes naturally really. But I think if you focus on that spot you should be able to feel the energy flowing and with some practice it should become easy."

Chichi nodded looking determined, and started staring at her hands fiercely. Bulma sighed and did the same thing, but she didn't feel anything. After five minutes of this she thought it was useless but Chichi gave a cry of triumph and Bulma saw what looked to be light blue wisps of smoke in her palm.

"I did it! Did you see Bulma? It wasn't much but I did it!" Chichi said excitedly breaking the concentration and making the wisps fade away.

"Not bad for a first timer, you train a lot?" Radditz asked.

"Yep! All the time! I want to enter the World Martial Art Tournament when I get older" Radditz looked impressed with but Bulma was just frustrated. She felt nothing at all.

"Keep going… you both have a long way to go" Radditz said. Bulma had to admit, Radditz seemed pretty cool. He was much nicer than the Prince that was for sure, but Radditz was kind of cocky too. He kept talking about all the "Saiyan" girls back at home and how he was such a ladies man… it kept breaking her concentration because she just had to roll her eyes.

Another hour had passed with them sitting on the floor before Bulma finally saw the light wisps of smoke that Chichi had. Hers were a lot frailer, but still she was proud to have done it. She was actually even sweating from the exertion.

"Good job Bulma, I knew you could do it" Chichi said happily. She had managed to get her wisps bigger and more solid looking and had even once formed it into a semi-circle.

"Yep! By the end of the two weeks you guys should have full control… how about we train a couple of hours a day. I can't do much more then that since I have training of my own." Radditz said with an easy smile.

Bulma heard Vegeta harrumph behind her. She had completely forgotten that he was there. It seemed he had been watching their progress for quite some time.

"That sounds wonderful! Thank you!" Chichi said "I'm going to practice on my own too!"

"Are you done here Radditz? I want to have a real fight" said the Prince lazily.

"Yes my lord, why don't I scout the area and see if there are any worthy life forms around" Radditz suggested.

"Good idea… although I doubt that we'll find any. In any case I want to explore" Vegeta said.

Radditz clicked on the green and red device that was attached to his face and it started scrolling sown number and letters in a language she couldn't understand.

"Hah Vegeta look at this, the girls power readings are so low. Look Chichi is at a 45 and Bulma is at an 8!" Radditz said mockingly. Vegeta did not look surprised; he just gave them another one of his smirks.

"I told you this planet was full of weaklings" he grumbled "anyway carry on. See if there is any one that can match me here"

"Hey! I found three power levels that are over one hundred and they are actually in the same area… do you want to check it out?"

"I don't see why we should… my own power level is at 275 and yours is at 160 Radditz. We can beat those guys easily. It wouldn't even be a challenge."

"Yeah that's true… but my father said that we sent my little brother Kakarot here so maybe one of those powers was his" Radditz explained.

"Another Saiyan… here? Interesting. Okay Radditz you got my interest lets go look for the brat." Vegeta said

"There was someone of your kind on this planet the whole time?" Bulma asked with shock.

"I guess so" Vegeta said uninterestedly. "we often send our babies to weak planets if we want to purge them of all life… although come to think of it … why are there still people living here if he was sent for that reason. He should have had enough time by now shouldn't he?"

"I don't know…. Maybe the power level wasn't him. Maybe he was somehow killed. Either way lets go and find out" Radditz said making his way to the door.

"WHOOA! Wait a second! Are you saying that you sent someone here to kill us!" Bulma said in shock.

"Yeah… it's kind of part of the job description. But don't worry about it. We don't need to anymore cause Freiza's now interested in this place so you guys are safe… for now." Radditz answered shrugging. Bulma did not like the sound of that.

"Come on Radditz! Stop wasting time." Prince Vegeta said, already heading out the door.

"Okay okay. Catch you guys later" he called back to them already zooming out the open door.

"Wait! Wait!" Bulma and Chichi called after them. But it was already too late.

*scene change*

Vegeta and Radditz were flying through the sky with tremendous speed. Vegeta had to admit, at least to himself, that Earth was a very beautiful and strange place. Vegeta-sie was a mostly desert climate with temperatures going up to 160° Fahrenheit because of its large sun, but here the temperature was cool and even cold in some part of the world where their smaller sun was unable to reach. And they had such drastic changes in landscape, green fields and forests with 200ft trees, waterfalls and artic landscapes and of course deserts. There were many different forms of wildlife also and they were not as fierce or strong as the animals from his planet. And there was so much water, he had read the update from the computer and knew that this planet was seventy percent water!

"How much longer to the destination Radditz?" Vegeta asked, not bothering to turn on his own scouter.

"We're about five minutes away. I wonder what my brother looks like, never saw him you know? I was in the training academy when they sent him away. He was only a day old when he was shipped off, dad said he was really weak though so I guess it doesn't really matter huh? It was a disappointment to mum though" Radditz said.

"Shut up Radditz… I don't care of the woes of a third class warrior" Vegeta said effectively ending the sentimental moment.

"Okay were here anyway I guess I'll see for myself" Radditz said landing down on a small island which had an even smaller house sitting on top of it. It was pink and read Kame House on it. Pink? And the strongest beings on this planet lived there? Pathetic.

He could see two kids training on the beach and an old man sitting on a lawn chair reading a magazine with a gigantic turtle beside him.

They landed down with a spray of sand, scaring the old man who flipped over the lawn chair scattering his magazines everywhere. The two boys stopped there spar and looked over at the new comers.

One of the boys was bald with six large freckles on his forehead and was extremely short, he was wearing a bright orange uniform the other boy was taller but not by much and he had spikey black hair that stood on end, a long red stick strapped to his back, the same uniform that the other boy did and… a furry brown tail extending from his back. Yep, that was obviously Radditz little brother, he was the spitting image of Bardock.

"I am Prince Vegeta, from the planet Vegeta-sei and this is my inferior Radditz. We have come to find his long lost brother… he goes by the name of Kakarot and we believe him to be you" Vegeta said pointing to the boy with the tail.

The two boys looked at each other with confusion for a moment, before the boy with the tail said  
"Umm I don't know any Carrot mister… my names Goku and this is my friend Krillin. I think you might be lost"


	7. Strangers

Vegeta looked at the boy in confusion. Then glanced up at Radditz who was wearing the same expression and merely shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment. Why did Kakarot believe himself to be this boy named Goku… didn't he remember his programming in the space pod?

Radditz called back to this boy, who had already turned to his friend in an attempt to resume their spar. "Boy! You are a member of an honorable race called the Saiyans, we come from the Planet Vegeta-sei and I can tell you with certainty that you are the one called Kakarot and my brother. You were sent here to destroy all life forms on this planet… don't you remember your arrival on this planet?"

"I came from Grandpa Gohans house… and I don't remember anything before he found me in the woods." Goku said looking perplexed. "and why would I destroy 'all life forms'? I like it here… everyone's nice, and there's people to fight and… there's _lots _of good food.

Master Roshi had picked himself up off the sand at this point and stood in front of Goku in a semi-defensive pose. "Wait just a second there!" he said waving his walking stick in the air "Do you mean to tell me that Goku is from outer space? And that he was sent here to kill us all? That's ridiculous, Goku wouldn't hurt anyone. I know! You're probably disciples of that sneak Master Crane!" he said pointing accusingly to the two boys.

"Crane? No… you said that this Gohan found you in the woods and brought you to live with him? Tell me boy, did you suffer a head injury when you were little?" Radditz asked him, his arms crossed and not at all impressed with his little brother. No wonder father sent him to earth, this boy was dimwitted and weak.

"A head injury… well yeah. I fell down a cliff one time. I still

have the scar too! You want to see… its pretty big" Goku said smiling.

"I cant believe it! You forgot everything Kakarot!" Radditz bellowed astonished.

"What does it matter Radditz" Vegeta cut in, looking bored with the entire scenario. "We were looking for a good spar, not your long lost idiotic brother. You can have this sad excuse for a family reunion later, we can look somewhere else for a worthy opponent" he made to leave when Gokus voice stopped his actions.

"Wait! You guys like to fight? I do too! You can join Krillin and me. Were practicing for the next World Tournament!" Goku exclaimed.

"Goku… these guys don't look to friendly." Krillin said siding up along Goku. "I wouldn't fight them if I were you."

"Oh come on Krillin. You worry to much. You heard the tall one with the funny hair. He's my brother, so he must love fighting as much as I do… and he has a tail just like me so I already know one of his weak spots" he said the last part quietly, obviously meaning to have it for Krillins ears only.

"We learned to get rid of that particular weakness ages ago, Kakarot. We could teach it to you, if you want. Our father is here on Earth. I'm sure he can train you to be a proper Saiyan… or you can stay here and train with your bald headed friend" Radditz said. Then he turned back to Vegeta "Either way my lord, you were right. We are unlikely to find a good sparring partner here. We should leave now… no point wasting our time here" he walked to the edge of the island, Prince Vegeta alongside him preparing to take flight again, but he turned back a final time, aiming his words to his little brother "If you want to come find us brother, we are staying in the King of West City's palace."

The two stranger, prepared to take flight when Goku shouted "Hold on! You're leaving without a fight? Come on and I was just getting all prepared."

"Yes. We are leaving. You are not a worthy fighter… you don't even know who you are boy." Prince Vegeta said unconcernedly.

"I'll come with you" Goku announced determinedly. "I'll train with you. I know how strong you are… I can _sense _it, but I can train and beat you!"

Vegeta turned to Kakarot with a look of surprise on his face "You can sense power readings without a scouter or any help?"

"Of course" he said still looking angry at being mocked about his weakness.

"Well, well, well Radditz… it seems your brother may be good for something after all" Vegeta said slyly "ok boy you can come with us. I'm sure your father will want to see you trained properly, and in exchange you can teach us how to sense power readings"

"Great! When can we get started! I want to meet my dad and train and fight!" Goku said quite forgetting his anger and becoming excited at the prospect of a new training regiment "you should come to Krillin! We'll have so much to learn! Of course, if that's okay with you Master Roshi?'' Goku asked in an apparent afterthought.

Master Roshi knew that if he didn't allow Goku to go, he would be disappointed and miss out in an amazing opportunity. But thinking about, pure and lighthearted Goku training with these monsters that destroyed whole planets, was an ominous prospect. If what they said was true, that Goku was an alien from a planet called Vegeta, which Roshi didn't doubt with all the strange things he saw that Goku was capable of, then Goku deserved the opportunity to meet with others like him.

"Yes boy, you can go. But I'm coming with you, I'm still your master and I know the discipline that you require" Master Roshi said putting on his best wise master voice "and your coming to Krillin. I cant have you falling behind, and you might learn something new from these 'Saiyans' "

"Oh, Master Roshi… do I have to-" Krillin began.

"Yes!" Master Roshi said cutting off his whining.

"Come on Krillin! It'll be fun!" Goku said.

"Enough! We should get going know, I've wasted enough time on you fools" Vegeta once again turned away from the group on the island and prepared to leave "If you're coming follow me and Radditz, we will not slow down for you so….. _try _and keep up" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Wa-Wait a second! How will we get there? We cant fly like you guys!" Krillin shouted sounding slightly relieved that they found a loophole to joining these guys.

"Ca-Cant fly?" Vegeta spluttered finally giving his full attention "You

mean to tell me that you're seven and you cant even fly yet Kakarot?"

"My names not Kakarot! And no, but that's okay you'll teach me and I have my flying Nimbus" Goku said not really understanding why the short guy with the weird hair sounded so angry all the time. He didn't know that people should fly already, he hadn't seen anyone do it before.

"You're what?' Vegeta said in exasperation. What was it this time?

"You'll see!" Goku said and then bellowed in an obnoxiously loud voice "COME TO ME FLYING NIMBUS!"

Nothing happened for a few seconds and Vegeta was certain that Radditzs' brother had a few screws loose, when suddenly a golden cloud came zooming by and stopped right in front of Kakarot.

"This is Nimbus" Goku said proudly.

"It's a cloud" Radditz stated, obviously under the same impression that his brother was a little on the… _crazy _side.

"Yep, and it gets me everywhere I need to go" Goku said beaming, and then he hopped on the cloud and _sat _on it!

"How-how did you do that" Radditz and Vegeta said simultaneously.

"But Goku! Master Roshi and I cant go on the flying nimbus. You know that it only takes the 'pure of heart' " Krillin said the last part sarcastically, but once again sounded relieved that he would not have to go with the strange and powerful pair.

"He has a point son, maybe its best if we don't go on the quest" Master Roshi said, equally relieved.

"That's okay Krillin, you and Master Roshi can hold on to me!" this statement did not make them feel any better.

"Prince Vegeta! He's sitting on a cloud!" Radditz said in awe.

"I know… what kind of trickery is this?" Vegeta said, not liking that this boy knew how to do two things that he did not.

"Its not a trick… it's the flying nimbus. You can try it if you want… but I've got to warn you, you'll fall right through if the nimbus doesn't think you have a good heart" Goku explained patting his cloud in appreciation.

"_Good heart_!" Vegeta said sarcastically. "you people are truly pathetic"

"I wana try!" said Radditz enthusiastically, and for the first time everyone saw the family resemblance between the two very different brothers. Radditz bounded up happily to the floating cloud and jumped on the cloud as if he was diving into a pool of water.

For a second he seemed to be floating on the cloud, but the next second he crashed hard into the sand below, his legs still sticking out into the air.

"Well… that was definitely worth the journey" Vegeta snickered.

"Ah… who wants to fly on a stupid cloud anyway?" Radditz said annoyed rubbing his face while the rest of the group snickered behind their hands.

"Do you want to try?" Goku asked turning to Vegeta.

"Ah… no I don't think so. Anyway we are wasting time… get on your silly cloud and lets go. And if your friends want to join you better tell them to hold on because I am _not _carrying anyone" Vegeta said blasting off into the air, Radditz following close behind him, still rubbing his sore head.

"Boy… that one sure is cranky" Master Roshi said grabbing hold of Goku who was already sitting comfortably on the cloud. He saw Krillin standing on the sand with his hands crossed and grabbed him by his uniform to join them.


	8. Reunion

The odd group landed on the large expanse of grass surrounding the Briefs compound with a sort of ill grace. The two Saiyans had no difficulty finding the place and landing safely, but Goku, Krillin and Master Roshi al had a wild ride. With Goku enjoying the carefree ride while his companions hung on to dear life, they zoomed across various landscapes and into the heart of the city, which neither the bald headed monk or the sweetly naïve Goku, had ever been in before.

"Wow! Look at that house! Its huge… I bet a giant monster lives inside and that's why they need such a big place!" Goku said in awe.

"Idiot… its just a palace. There is no giant monster." Vegeta said shortly. _Imbecile_, Vegeta thought. He was regretting the decision of letting this sad excuse of a Saiyan and his friends tag along. He would just let the boy teach him how he senses people without scouters and then he would get rid of him and his idiotic friends.

The door of the palace opened and he saw Bulmas mother step out into the front yard with a large plate of cookies balanced on one hand. He could smell the sweet scents wafting from the plate clear across the grounds.

"Yoo-hoo! Oh boys! Your back! And you brought friends! Just in time too. I made cookies and there's plenty for everybody!" she said in a loud carrying voice, excitedly waving the plate of cookies and unexplainably not dropping a single one.

Radditz, Goku and even Krillin all perked up at the thought of cookies. Master Roshi began staring, open mouthed at the site of the curvaceous blonde with the goodies, even Vegeta looked excited, though he tried to hide it under a contemptuous glare.

Goku and Radditz raced to the promised treats, forgetting all dignity as they fought there way each trying to get there first. Vegeta took a second to show that he, at least, had some dignity before zooming after the two, Krillin and Master Roshi close on his heels.

"My, my you boys are hungry. Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Mrs. Briefs said looking at Radditz, who blushed furiously under her gaze. He had always been a sucker for a pretty face, though he was doing much better than the old man who was ogling her chest and seemed to be on the verge of a major nosebleed.

The group came in through the front door following closely behind the vivacious blonde with the cookies, while she pumped them for information on who the newcomers where.

"Are you boys also aliens?" Bunny said absentmindedly walking through the halls.

"Well Goku is apparently Radditzs' long lost brother, but I'm a 100% human stud at your service" Roshi said bowing low, all the while not taking his eyes off of Bunny's ass.

"Oh how nice" Bunny said waving an airy hand while Vegeta rolled his eyes behind her back and gave a quiet snort of derision. _Why did the pervert have to come along,_ he thought.

"Well everyone is in the meeting room discussing big plans. You can follow through this hall, while I go back and get some more coffee" she said happily. She walked away, although Goku started trailing behind her apparently in a trance by the woman who magically made food appear. Krillin took him by the arm and poked him, hissing a sharp "Later" in his ear.

They proceeded down the rooms into the committee hall, where a large group of people were sitting stiffly. Vegeta recognized his father and Nappa sitting at the top of the table along with Dr. Briefs and Bardock, but there seemed to be thirteen more people clustered around, each looking sweaty, fat and uncertain. These humans were utterly worthless.

Goku walked up to the nearest human sitting at the table, who was busily patting at his bald spot and looking nervously up at King Vegeta, he tapped him on the shoulder and loudly asked "Are you my father? You don't look like you could fight all that well" he then proceeded to lift the man up and pat him on the bottom, apparently searching for a tail.

"Nope, its not him" he said letting go of the surprised man and continuing down the table to the next man.

"You idiot! He's not our father!" Radditz bellowed starting after Goku.

King Vegeta and Bardock, who had both been laughing loudly at the antics just moments before, stopped suddenly.

"What do you mean _our _father?" Bardock said in bewilderment.

"Father, this is Kakarot. We found him on an island with those two" he said pointing at Master Roshi and Krillin "he apparently has no idea of who he is and before we met him, he believed himself to be an earthling named Goku."

"Are you telling me that the boy we sent off seven years ago, doesn't know that he's a Saiyan? How could this be? I programmed his ship myself." Bardock said.

"Apparently, he sustained a head injury as a child and has no recollection of the programming." Radditz said shrugging his shoulders. "No doubt about it though that's Kakarot"

Bardock looked at Goku more closely and saw his own familiar features reflected back at him. The same wild spiky hair, the same set and determined jaw and wild look in his eyes, but this boy was surely like no other Saiyan. He was to carefree, too at ease. He felt a pang of guilt for not even knowing that the boy existed after all these years, and he wondered how his own father had sent off him and his four siblings without a backward glance.

"So… you're my dad. That's better, at least you look strong. Can we spar?" Kakarot asked immediately. Okay that is definitely a Saiyan quality, Bardock thought to himself.

"Ahh, maybe another time, I have to sit in on this conference for now." Bardock said uncomfortably. He had never been good around children, the young ones always made him uncomfortable. Hell, he had barely ever spent any time with Radditz when he was a child, only seeing him whenever he got home from long journeys that lasted months at a time or during the annual tournaments that the training schools held once a year.

King Vegeta was looking on impatiently, it was a strange sight seeing Bardocks youngest but they had business to do and it was better not to make Freiza wait.


End file.
